


April Fools

by IcyWasabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, AtsuHina, Atsumu deserves to be bullied, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prank Wars, Pranks, Roommates, Whipped Cream, wet hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyWasabi/pseuds/IcyWasabi
Summary: Atsumu decides it is a good idea to prank his roommates.  One doesn't work out too good for him.  The other... depends on how you look at it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

It’s April first and Atumu is feeling the need to pull some pranks. 

He needs a strategic, multi prong plan that will pinpoint and target each of his roommates, and leave them speechless. Bo would be easiest to prank. He’d get spooked by Atusmu literally hiding around a corner and jumping out. Sakusa would probably be scared of Atsumu just being within three feet of him so no worries there. 

But Hinata. 

It seems like Hinata really isn’t afraid of anything. Maybe Atsumu could do something annoying. If Osamu were here he’d probably say To do that you just need to be yourself Tsumu! or something mean like that. 

Back in middle and high school the twins would pull the nastiest pranks on each other. The really great ones that inconvenience you for the whole day and sometimes even the days following. 

One of Atsumu’s favorite pranks he pulled on his brother, was when he filled his school bag with shaving cream and Osamu didn’t notice until they were already at school so he had to go the whole day with shaving creamed books. After a couple hours it got kinda crusty so then it was really hard to get out later. Osamu didn’t talk to Atsumu for over a week afterwards. That was in their first year of high school. 

But Osamu was just as gifted a prankster as his twin, if not more. Osamu’s pranks were always convoluted and intricate. Probably his worst prank ever was when he paid Atsumu’s crush (a girl at the time because Atsumu was disaster gay and hadn’t realized it yet plus it was their second year of middle school) to give him some cookies. Now that alone wouldn’t be all that bad, but Osamu had been the one who made the cookies. 

He made three different varieties. 

The first were just Oreos he had bought except he scraped out the cream and replaced it with toothpaste. The second were sugar cookies he had frosted with mustard he had dyed different colors so they looked really good (spoiler alert: they weren’t). 

And the last cookies. They were the worst by far. These cookies took all of Osamu’s magic cooking abilities and put them to the test. They somehow looked like normal chocolate chip cookies. They were not. 

Osamu had added wasabi to the cookies and the way he did it was the worst part. He had added just enough so that Atsumu couldn’t really taste it in the beginning. It was only after he finished the entire cookie that he really started to taste the wasabi. 

By then it was too late. Atumu’s mouth was burning up. His eyes were watering. His head was about ready to explode when Osamu showed up. Osamu did the whole fake _Oh god ‘Tsumu are you okay? _while on the inside he was most likely laughing his ass off.__

____

____

Osamu then proceeded to offer his brother some of his soda. Atsumu, being the dumbass he was and still is, gratefully accepted hoping it would sooth the pain. What he didn’t know was that soda would make the pain worse. After Atsumu drank it was when Osamu burst out laughing, proclaiming he had won April fools day. Astumu had to admit his defeat to earn the milk Osamu was hiding in his backpack (the milk soothed the pain). 

As Osamu was laughing his ass off, he asked what could possibly possess Atsumu to eat all three types of cookie. Atsumu replied, his tongue slightly swollen, I thought Hime-chan had made 'em for me so I felt bad not at least trying 'em all. Osamu didn’t let his twin live that one down for two years. The two still joke that that event was the last straw in making Atsumu’s gay realization switch flip on.

~~~

_My pranks need to be as sick and twisted as Samu’s pranks. _Atsumu thought to himself while sitting on his bed. Then he remembered the burning sensation in his mouth and decided they didn’t need to be that sick and twisted. But nasty mouth sensations he could do.__

____

____

~~~

Bokuto had the unfortunate bad habit of drinking milk straight out of the container. Sakusa threatened Bo each time a new gallon of milk was purchased, not to drink out of the container or else Bo would get his owl man hair bleached. 

Bokuto, however, managed to continue in his ways without Sakusa finding out, which baffled Atsumu to no end. Bokuto didn’t even try to hide it. He just somehow managed to get thirsty at times Sakusa was cleaning in another room or wholed up in his room. 

Atsumu had asked Bo if he timed it that way so he could drink without Sakusa’s interruptions, but Bo had given him a weird look and said _I got no idea what you’re talking about Tsum-Tsum. I just get a drink when I get thirsty._

____

____

Meanwhile if Astumu didn’t use a full pump of soap when washing his plate, Sakusa knew. It’s like he had a sixth sense when it came to soap. Or maybe his sixth sense applied to all cleaning related ventures (besides Bokuto’s milk drinking of course). 

Atsumu planned to use Bokuto’s luck against him. 

~~~

It was 9:45 am. Atsumu’s prank for Bo was already in action. The last thing needed was Bokuto himself. 

Atsumu heard the front door open and close which marked the end of Bo’s run. Next he would come in the kitchen get a snack, take a drink of milk, and then suffer. Atsumu sat at the kitchen table chuckling to himself quietly. Then he realized that he probably seemed pretty creepy laughing alone in the half lit kitchen (he did). 

Bokuto walked into the room. “Hey Tsum-Tsum how’s it going? Guess what? I saw TWO dogs on my run today!” Bokuto rummaged through the cabinets looking for his granola bars. 

“That’s great Bokun. Did you get to pet them?” Atsumu replied, anticipation building.

Bokuto’s hair drooped. “No, I didn’t wanna break my pace.” The sad look on his face was almost too much for Atsumu. Even he, who was currently pranking Bo, almost wanted to comfort Bo instead of destroying him. 

But– it couldn’t be helped. The prank must go on. Bokuto quickly recovered once he found his granola bar and moved onto the fridge. 

Okay, this was it. This was the moment Atsumu had dedicated an entire two hours of his precious life for. 

Bokuto reached for the milk carton, took off the lid, and stopped. No! Bo you muscley bastard why’d you stop?! 

“By the way, uh… what are you doing sitting at the kitchen table Tsum? You’re never in here when I get back from my run.”

Atsumu’s mind went blank. Why was he in the kitchen? To prank Bo of course. But he obviously couldn’t say that. “I– uhh– was just about to get some breakfast when you walked in?” The end of his sentence rose a little bit so his response came out more like a question. 

“Huh. Alright.” Thank god Bo didn’t have a prying nature. If it was Sakusa, that would have been game over. 

Bokuto started to take a huge swig from the milk jug. Atsumu couldn’t contain the smile on his face anymore. Bokuto stopped drinking almost immediately after and proceeded to spit the milk all over everything. 

It was on the cabinets, the outside of the refrigerator, partially in and on the sink which also happened to include Sakusa’s display of soap containers. Atsumu couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing. 

Sakusa instantly showed up in the kitchen doorway, his sixth sense tingling. The look in his eyes was one of pure horror. Even as he took everything in, his eyes continued to grow wider and wider until they hit Bokuto. Bo still had the open milk container in hand and the realization finally hitting him that Sakusa had caught him in the act. 

“The uh–the milk is uh–spoiled.” Bo looked down at the floor like a scolded puppy. He didn’t even have to be scolded. Sakusa still wasn’t saying anything which was scarier than normal because of the disgusted look on his face slowly turning to one of pure anger. Atsumu still hadn’t stopped laughing. 

“Bokuto-san. Did you drink the milk out of the container?” Sakusa’s words were very precise.

“Uh yeah. I did. It was spoiled.” Bokuto was looking more scared by the minute. 

“And why did you spit it out all over the place?” Now even Atsumu was starting to get quiet because the rage in Sakusa’s voice was becoming very apparent. 

“It... was... spoiled...” Bokuto’s voice trailed off into a very quiet whisper as he continued his eye contact with the floor. Atsumu now felt the need to make a swift and quiet exit as the tension in the room continued to rise. 

“There is no way the milk was spoiled. I got groceries two days ago,” Sakusa was about to explode. Atsumu could feel it in his bones. He proceeded to inch away from the table and was about to sprint out of the room when Sakusa’s gaze landed on him. “Oh no you don’t. I believe– no, actually I’m positive that you had some part in this.” A vein was starting to pop on the left side of his moles. 

“Omi-kun how could I have possibly had a part in all this? I am just a simple bystander.” 

“You being in the kitchen is coincidence enough,” Atsumu was really getting scared. The only way to win this prank now, was to escape unscathed. “Now BOTH of you are going to clean this up. And if I see even a single spot left uncleaned, I will knock you out and shave your heads.” 

“Um Sakusa-san? It was really just my fault that everything got dirty. You shouldn’t make Tsum-Tsum help clean up too.” Was Bokuto going to make it that easy for Atsumu to escape? He was. Would Atsumu take the easy way out and let Bo do all the work? He wanted to.

His brain said Hell yes but his heart said Don’t be a dick. Atsumu confessed. “No Bokun, I put the spoiled milk in there,” A gasp worthy of a Korean Soap Drama came from Bokuto. “I thought it would be a funny April fool’s prank since you always drink from the carton.”

Sakusa looked like he was having a brain aneurysm, “I’m sorry, did you say ‘always drink from the carton’?” If Sakusa was angry before, he was seething mad now. “You always drink from the milk carton Bokuto?” 

It was at that moment Atsumu knew: he’d fucked up. “Omi-kun,” Atsumu purred, “he doesn’t do it all the time. I didn’t mean to say that.” He tried his best to smooth it over. It did not work well.

“Then how did you know he’d take a drink right from the container, Miya,” Sakusa practically spat out Atsumu’s name. 

“Sorry Bo, can’t help you on this one,” Atsumu accepted his fate of being murdered at the hands of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Yeah… I just uh–really hate washing dishes… so I just don’t.”

Bokuto, before we are both murdered by Omi-kun, I just want you to know that you were like the brother I never had. Was the message Atsumu telepathically sent out to Bo right before Sakusa really did explode.

There was yelling. So much yelling. It was even scarier from Sakusa because his voice was a constant monotone 24/7 and now this. Atsumu didn’t remember much of the incident before it went completely silent. 

Him and Bo were both sitting at the kitchen table by this point and were both aggressively staring at the tiles on the floor. When it went quiet they looked up only to see Sakusa had disappeared. They looked back at each other and then back to where the personification of pure scariness had been standing just a second ago. 

“D’ya think he got so angry he shrunk?” Atsumu asked, voice low, “Cause I think that’s a thing that can happen.” Bokuto dropped down to the floor to check for a tiny Sakusa. 

“If he did turn tiny, then he’s so tiny I can’t even see him!” Bo said incredulously. 

Then a click was heard. And a whirring noise. Bokuto was staring at Atsumu as they both said the same thing: “What the fuck was that?”

Then Atsumu saw a flash of black in the doorway and the next thing he heard was Bo yelping. Sakusa had returned and with him was a cordless electric shaver. Bo was trying to grab Sakusa’s arms to prevent him from doing any more damage, but his stupidly flexible wrists won out and shaved a large patch of hair on Bo’s left arm. 

At this point Atsumu realized what was going on and rushed to de-arm the assailant. There was a struggle, but it ended with the shaver in Atsumu’s hands, Sakusa angrily cleaning up the milk spit, and Bokuto with his arms covering his head and going into shock on the ground.

“Hey Bo,” Atsumu tried to comfort him, “I’m sure it’s not that bad buddy. Let’s go to the bathroom and take a look.” Bokuto slowly got up off the floor and followed Atsumu blankly. 

Bokuto sat down on the closed toilet and Atsumu started to inspect the damage. 

“Okay so good news!” Atsumu tried to be cheery, “He only got the side of your head, not the top at all.” 

The shaved patch stretched from behind Bokuto’s left ear and down to the middle of the back of his head. 

“Bad news is that you need a new hairstyle,” Bokuto looked crushed, “which can also be a good thing depending on how you look at it!” Atsumu was trying so hard to not make Bo even sadder. “I can give you a sick ass undercut! One that everyone will be jealous of!” 

Bokuto nodded absently, probably not really listening. Atsumu grimaced and turned on the clippers that he had set down earlier. He went to work on Bokuto.

~~~

When the two came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, the kitchen was already spotless and Sakusa was on the couch watching TV. He stood up when he saw Bokuto and walked over to him.

“Bokuto-san I am very sorry for what happened in the kitchen earlier. I let my emotions get the best of me and I just hope you can forgive me,” Sakusa actually looked worried and apologetic. 

“Thank you for your apology Saku-kun. And I’m sorry for drinking out of the milk container all the time and spitting it everywhere. And also I forgive you but only cause Tsum-Tsum gave me this kick ass undercut.” Bokuto was not lying. The haircut was actually pretty kick ass. Atsumu had shaved off the hair around his head and then shortened the hair on top. He had washed and blow dried it too, so Bokuto’s natural, wavy curls came out. Atsumu had styled his hair forward while keeping the shape of the curls so Bo looked hot.

Sakusa would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. The stupid Miya did something good for once. Of course he couldn’t compliment Atsumu to his face because then he would get a big head and would never shut up about it. So he stuck with a simple, “It looks very nice Bokuto-san. I’m glad you were able to do something with it.” 

It seemed Atsumu would get off on this one because then they all went and sat down to watch TV. Bokuto grabbed the remote and started playing “Tiger King”. Surprisingly, the show peaked all of their interests and they liked it. 

~~~

Now, Atsumu, being the absolute dumbass he is, was thinking. As Joe Exotic hugged yet another tiger, Atsumu was pondering about what his next prank should be. He decided he would skip Sakusa this year (because he may be dumb but he wasn’t stupid), so that only left him with Hinata. 

It didn’t seem like Hinata would get too angry about any pranks because he was the amazing sunshine boy that was never mad. But that also meant that Atsumu didn’t want to make him angry. He decided to go with a classic. 

~~~

This prank was decidedly harder to set up than the last one. The last one was easy. It was like:

Step One: Place rotten milk in the fridge.

Step Two: Wait

Step Three: Profit

This one is much more trial and error. Atsumu really doesn’t know how they do it in the movies. One wrong move and the bucket would squish Hinata. That would be the last thing Atsumu would want. Or rather, Atsumu would rather squish Hinata with his arms in a giant hug instead. 

It takes about an hour in total to set up. The entire time Atsumu prays Hinata doesn’t walk past his room or else the prank could be ruined. Thankfully that doesn’t happen. Atsumu has the door and the bucket perfectly ready to douse the next person to walk in the room in water. 

Atsumu jumps on his bed and yells out the door of his room “Shou-kun can you come in here for a minute?”

“Yep just hold on a second Atsumu!” Hinata chirps back. 

Atsumu hears Hinata’s footsteps coming down the hall. Atsumu sees Hinata through the crack in the door and then the door is pushed open. 

“Guahh!” The bucket dumps all of its contents straight onto Hinata’s head, soaking him. 

“April… fools...” Atsumu trails off watching Hinata. The little lounge shorts and white t-shirt Hinata was wearing were now clinging tightly to his every muscle and curve. 

The t-shirt becomes practically see through and shows off every well defined ab, and his pecs! His pecs were almost Bokuto level beefy. As Atsumu’s eyes drifted further down Hinata’s god-like figure, they locked onto Hinata's… shorts. Definitely his shorts and not anything beneath them. With water dripping down from Hinata’s hair onto his neck, then dribbling even further down. Atsumu really wanted to trace the tiny streams across Hinata’s skin with his fingers, and never stop. 

Hinata started laughing.

“Wow! That was a really good prank Atsumu! Too bad I don’t have a prank planned for you,” Hinata looked down then started sprinting straight for Atsumu, “Except that I do!” 

Atsumu hadn’t noticed the hand Hinata had been keeping behind his back the entire time. And by the time he did, it was too late. Hinata jumped onto Atsumu’s bed, pinned him down by straddling his waist, then pushed his hand, which was holding a whipped cream pie, straight into Atsumu’s face. 

“Got you Atsumu!” Hinata is laughing from his perch atop Atsumu. 

Atsumu can barely get a word out. “Yeah… you really got me Shou,” and in more ways than one. He adds on in his mind. Atsumu licked off some of the whipped cream around his mouth.

“That looks really good Atsumu!” Hinata lowers his head closer to Atsumu’s. 

Is he going to… lick? The whipped cream off my face? Atsumu’s face flushes the darkest shade of red. “Uhhh… Shou-kun? What are ya doing?”

Hinata whispered straight into Atsumu’s ear, “I want to taste some of the whipped cream too.” His tone of voice is somehow both pure and sexy at the same time. 

“How are ya going to get it?” Atsumu’s hushed whisper only added to the tension in the air.

“I was gonna,” Hinata looked straight into Atsumu’s eyes, “lick it off.”

Atsumu was, for once, at a loss for words. Hinata leaned in and took a big long lick up Atsumu’s face, from his chin to his cheekbone. Hinata pulls back and licks his lips. Atsumu shudders. 

Hinata is about to go back in for another lick when Bokuto walks in the room.

“Shouyou! Did your prank work?” Bo immediatly stops in his tracks and turns right back out of the room. A small “sorry” could be heard as he retreated down the hall. 

Hinata chuckles and climbs off Atsumu. Atsumu already misses the feeling of Hinata’s amazingly strong thighs around his waist. 

“We should probably get cleaned up, right Atsumu?” 

Atsumu clears his throat, “Yeah… uh yeah, we probably should.” The two head to the bathroom to get towels to clean themselves and try to soak up the remaining water up off the floor where it first dumped on Hinata. 

As they are laying towels down over the big wet patch, Hinata says, “Bokuto-san got a pretty nice haircut don’t you think?”

“Ha! Yeah, it is pretty nice.” Came the smug reply. 

No more words were exchanged between the two during the process. Afterward, they both went back to their respective rooms and got changed into different, less wet, clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Atsumu and Hinata’s… prank war. Hinata was acting completely normal– almost like nothing had happened. Atsumu on the other hand, was a wreck. He could barely function when Hinata was around. 

The other day at practice Hinata had handed him a water bottle and their fingers had touched for a brief moment. It was barely even a second, but Atsumu’s face had grown red and he had to turn around and take a breather next to the gym wall. Bokuto had gone up to him while said breather was taking place wondering what was wrong. Atsumu had simply said he wasn’t feeling good and Bokuto didn’t pry anymore. 

Bokuto had gotten lots of compliments on his new haircut during practice. When their teammates asked him what had prompted him to do it, it took Bo a minute to decide what his answer would be.

“Sakusa tried to shave my head,” was what he finally decided on. Everyone stared at Bokuto for a moment and then their heads all turned to where Sakusa was standing, slightly outside the group. 

“He always drinks out of the milk container.” The group collectively added another mark on the list of why they should never make Sakusa angry. 

~~~

Another time Atsumu almost died of Hinata related causes was whenever Hinata would get out of the shower. Atsumu’s room was between the bathroom and Hinata’s room so Atsumu would always get at least a glimpse of Hinata’s flushed, dewy skin, still radiating heat. And those were the more chill days. Sometimes Hinata would go into Atsumu’s room, all beautiful and musculey. The towel riding low on Hinata’s hips so that Atsumu could see a happy trail leading down to his… it’s usually best for Atsumu to stop thinking at this point so no crazy ideas pop into his head. 

Atsumu was going absolutely insane and it was all for one unfairly buff wing spiker. This really needed to be resolved for the sake of his sanity. 

~~~

Hinata really didn’t know what more he could besides come straight out and say Atsumu you’re so fucking hot I really want to make out with you. He didn’t know if Atsumu just didn’t like him back or if he was just that dense. Hinata had literally straddled him and licked whipped cream off his face! How much more obvious could he get? He even tried a few times to go into Atsumu’s room to confess after his nightly shower, but Atsumu just got dodgy and didn’t really seem all there. 

Hinata had asked Kenma what he should do. Kenma really wasn’t that helpful, but luckily Kuroo was next to him on the phone. He was the one that suggested the whole pie thing. All of it including what happened after the pie was shoved in Atsumu’s face. 

Kuroo’s exact words were “First you smash the pie into his face, and then you smash him.”

Hinata was really embarrassed about the whole thing. He really didn’t know where the licking thing had come from, it just happened. And Hinata was definitely not a virgin. He had always said (in his head) that Brazil had taught him two things: volleyball and sex. The people there loved to party, and coincidentally they also loved Hinata. 

But this was different. Hinata had never felt this way about any of those other people. When he thought of Atsumu, his heart felt so full and Hinata felt truly happy. Hinata needed to know if Atsumu felt the same. Hinata needed Atsumu. 

So Hinata decided he would carpe diem. No, he would carpe coles.

~~~

It was day one of Project: Carpe Coles. Hinata was on a mission. He needed to figure out if Atsumu liked him. It seemed simple enough on theory, but Hinata had no real ideas for executing his plan. He needed outside help. He needed someone who was the master of sex. He needed Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't a lot but I've been blocked lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this jumped a few ratings

“Hello?”  


“Hey Tooru! It’s Shouyou!”  


“Shouyou? I haven’t heard from you in a while! What’s going on?”  


“Well,” Hinata took a big breath in, “there’s this guy that I kinda really like and he’s not really responding to anything I do but I’m still pretty sure he likes me back.”  


“Okay then.” Oikawa took a moment before responding, 

“What have you tried to do so far?”  


“Well Kuroo said I should–”  
He was cut off by Oikawa, “That was your first mistake. Taking advice from Kuroo.” he sighed into the phone, “First you’re gonna want to find some time to be alone with him.”  


“Mmhmm,” Hinata murmured while writing this down.  


“You have to be wearing something not super revealing, but tight, so he can see your pretty muscles, Shouyou. Then you gotta get right up close to him and make your move. Look him right in the eyes and lean in and give him a smooch.”  


“Wow,” Hinata didn’t know it was that easy, “Tooru thank you so much for this!”  
“It’s really no problem Shou, and if this whole thing doesn’t work out between you two, you can always come visit me~”  


“Ha! Thanks Tooru, but I think this might just work out.” Hinata said looking out the window beside his desk.  
“Well, if you even need me you can call me shrimpy. Bye”  


“Goodbye Grand King.” And they both hung up.  
Hinata looked down at his notepad. The scribbles there would be his key to victory.

~~~

It was a week after Hinata’s phone call to Oikawa. Bokuto and Sakusa just happened to both be out with some people, leaving only Atsumu and Hinata in the apartment.  


_This is the perfect time to put Project: Carpe Coles into action. _Hinata thought to himself while making dinner. Atsumu was on the couch watching TV and waiting for Hinata to finish cooking. The food on the stove would be fine for a moment while Hinata slipped away to change into something “not super revealing, but tight” as Oikawa had said. Hinata chose some joggers that fit very well around his thighs and a t-shirt that may have been a size too small. He looked at himself in the mirror and damn, he really did look good in that.  
__

____

____

The beefy redhead was heading back into the kitchen, which just happened to pass by the living room, when Atsumu called out  


“Hey Shou-chan, when is the food gonna be–” he stopped talking as he looked back and saw Hinata’s ass going into the kitchen. _When did he change into those?? _  
__

____

____

“What was that Atsumu?” Hinata poked his head back out only to see a stunned look on Atsumu’s face. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Hinata asked worriedly not knowing the real reason for the setter’s abrupt loss of speech.  


“No–no I’m good ah, I was just wondering when the uh–” he cleared his throat, “when the food is gonna be ready?” Atsumu stumbled through the sentence.  


“It should be ready any second!” Hinata said in his normal cheery way.  


Atsumu, still reeling from what he just saw, settled back into the couch wondering how he would survive when Hinata was just too hot.  


Then, Hinata yelled that the food was ready. Atsumu walked into the kitchen and the two guys plated their food, then went and sat back on the couch.  


“What do ya wanna watch Shou?” Atsumu’s words came out sounding clenched because Hinata was sitting very close to him on the couch.  


“How about something scary?” An excuse to sit even close together.  


“Ah sure– but not too scary because then I won’t be able to sleep.”  


That’s the point Hinata thought, “Anything you want to pick is fine.”  


So Atsumu picked the 1973 movie, The Exorcist. “If it was made 50 years ago it can’t be all that scary, right?”  
“I’m sure it will be fine Atsumu.”

~~~

Atsumu was not fine. He was terrified of the creepy little girl in that mask or makeup or whatever. “How did the priest even know to play the tape backwards?” he asked, hands in front of his eyes but he could still see through the space between his fingers.  


“I guess the priest is just a smart guy,” Hinata chuckled. Scary movies really had no effect on him. Especially ones made in the 70’s.  


As the movie carried on Hinata leaned back and put his feet up in an attempt to get more comfy. This happened at the same moment a jump scare occurred and boy did Atsumu jump. He jumped so high he was practically in Hinata’s lap. He was more off to the side of the red head’s lap, his feet curled under him and both knees over Hinata’s thighs. Atsumu was too occupied to notice his new position, but Hinata sure did. _This is perfect. If he gets any closer, I just need to make my move. _  
__

____

____

Hinata got tired of waiting. He would just have to get closer to Atsumu himself. To do this, Hinata first draped his arm over the legs that were over his thighs. His hand resting on Atsumu’s shin. Atsumu definitely noticed this, because his face turned bright red. Hinata could only tell when the screen flashed a lighter color because all the lights in the apartment were off.  


At one point, close to the end, Atsumu got really scared. So scared, in fact, that he put both his arms around Hinata’s neck and buried his face into his shoulder so he didn’t have to see what was going to happen next. Hinata tensed up. Atsumu’s face was now a considerable amount closer to his. If he picked his head up and looked in Hinata’s eyes, they would only be centimeters apart. This thought stayed in Hinata’s mind through the rest of the movie and when the credits started to roll, he figured it was now or never.  


“Hey Atsumu?” Hinata asked, looking down at the head on his shoulder.  


“Yeah Shouyou?” Atsumu looked up at Hinata, face flushing red when he realized how close they were.  


“Do you mind if I kiss you?”  
Atsumu’s brain short circuited. “Kiss…? You want to kiss me?” He thought maybe he had heard wrong.  


“Well of course I do.” Hinata’s voice was low and a little raspy from not speaking during the movie.  


“Yeah– yeah definitely, go ahead!” Atsumu’s voice went really high at the end and he winced. But that was soon the last thing on his mind as Hinata leaned down, tilting his head so they lined up better.  


When their lips met, both were a little hesitant. But as the kiss went on longer, they both realized the other wanted this just as much. Hinata swiped his tongue against the other’s bottom lip, wanting access inside. Atsumu happily obliged and opened his mouth. Hinata’s tongue immediately went in, tasting as much as he could.  


“You–mmm–you taste like curry,” said Hinata, taking a second to catch his breath. Atsumu took this chance to move down to Hinata’s neck, planting little kisses on his way until he got to Hinata’s collar bone. He sucked down, hard. Hinata gasped. Then Atsumu licked the spot and Hinata melted some more. As much as Hinata loved those neck kisses, he wanted to do some more kissing too. He pulled Atsumu’s face back up to his and gave him one of the most intense kisses Atsumu had ever received. Colors were exploding behind his eyes. It was like every nerve ending was standing on end, screaming for more and more. Hinata was slowly starting to push Atsumu down onto his back. Atsumu realized this and layed down.  


Hinata looked down at him, “You are so beautiful.” Atsumu blushed and pulled Hinata back into another mind blowing kiss. Then, Hinata’s hips bucked down. Atsumu sharply inhaled.  


“Sorry,” Hinata half whispered, moving to plant more kisses along the blonde’s neck.  


“No, it’s okay. You should–you should do it some more.” Atsumu said quickly, in between soft moans.  


“Okay, I will.” Hinata started moving his hips slowly, testing the waters first. As soon as he felt Atsumu’s hardness pressing back, he increased the pace. Atsumu gasped as his stomach coiled pleasantly.  


“Is–that okay?” Hinata asked, breathing heavily as he ground their hips together.  


“Yeah–yeah, it’s amazing,” Atsumu had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, “but if you keep that up, I’m gonna– ahh–I’m gonna come.”  


“Oh,” was all Hinata had to say. He stopped and sat up. Atsumu whined at the loss of friction. Hinata climbed off of Atsumu and stood up, the bulge in his shorts very prominent. “Come with me,” he said, pulling Atsumu up and leading him down the hall.  


Atsumu followed Hinata and watched as the shorter pulled him by his hand, stealing little glances back and smiling. But it was not Hinata’s normal radiant sunshine smile. It was more mischievous, more of a smirk, and it made Atsumu melt even more than usual. He couldn’t help but want to kiss it.  


They were almost to Hinata’s room when Atsumu pushed Hinata up against the wall, their lips crashing together desperately. Their tongues swirled together embracing, running over teeth, pushing and pulling at each other, the whole thing left both weak in the knees.  


Atsumu had his hands in Hinata’s hair, grabbing and pulling whatever he could get. Then realizing there was much space on Hinata to be explored, he moved his hands down his neck, quickly dropping to go under the redhead’s shirt. Atsumu’s hands traveled around front to feel the outline of Hinata’s abs, then followed the v-line down. He pushed his finger tips under the waste line of the shorts–  


“No underwear huh?” Atsumu asked in between kisses.  


“Not tonight,” Hinata shuddered as the fingers in his shorts moved around back to grab his ass.  


“Well aren’t–” Atsumu inhaled as Hinata’s lips moved down to work on his neck, sucking and licking towards his collar bone, ”–we naughty.”  


“Bed now” Hinata exhaled against the setter’s skin.  
“Yes sir,” Atsumu responded, getting a better grip on Hinata’s butt and lifting him up. Hinata immediately reciprocated by wrapping his legs around the taller one’s waist, as their erections rubbed together, they both gasped. This made Atsumu even more desperate to get to the bedroom and almost tripped over the carpet in his hurry, only barely catching himself. Hinata giggled as Atsumu looked at his sheepishly.  


Atsumu was finally able to make it to the bed, dropping Hinata onto it and going to the nightstand to get the lube and a condom.  


“How’d you know those were in there?” Hinata asked.  
“Lucky guess I suppose. It seems like the most likely place to keep them,” is what Atsumu fibbed instead of saying how a few weeks earlier he was looking for his copy of Volleyball Monthly he had lent to Hinata and happened upon the drawer. He then proceeded to not sleep that night until after rubbing one out because he couldn’t stop thinking about Hinata using them and then even after that he had a dream about Hinata and had crazy morning wood.  


Atsumu shook his head trying to get that memory out of his head and focus on what was in front him. Literally the man of his dreams. He flicked the cap of the lube open and squirted some onto his fingers.  


Hinata was still laying on the bed watching all Atsumu intently. The blonde climbed on the bed, positioning himself on his knees in between Hinata’s legs.  


“You ready for this Shou?” Atsumu’s hooded gaze raked over Hinata, who was now completely naked, and finally landed on his eyes. They were greedy with lust.  


“Yes, yeah Atsumu,” Hinata was having trouble holding his voice steady, little moans leaking out as he grasped himself. “Please hurry up and do it.”  


“Okay, okay I’m doin’ it.” Atsumu placed his finger at Hinata entrance, circling it to see Hinata’s response. Atsumu was not disappointed. The redhead squirmed from the minimal contact. Atsumu pushed his first finger in with little resistance, then he added another and curled them. Hinata’s reaction was instantaneous. His hand on his dick started moving faster.  


Atsumu leaned in close to Hinata’s ear and blew. The smaller shuddered.  


“Hey Shou, if you don’t slow down you’re gonna come,” Atsumu whispered. Realizing this, Hinata stopped his hand movements only to grab Atsumu’s face and pull it in for another mind blowing kiss. The setter started moving his fingers again, scissoring and curling, while they were kissing. Hinata made little mewling noises from the pleasure of it all, which could have made the taller come right there. But then Atsumu stopped moving his fingers and kissing Hinata to roll on the condom. At first Hinata whined at the lack of contact, but perked up when he saw what Atsumu was preparing to do.  


Atsumu positioned his length in front of Hinata’s entrance, looking up at the other’s eyes to confirm. Hinata nodded vigorously and Atsumu pushed in. He waited for a moment to let Hinata adjust and then started moving. Hinata immediately started releasing beautifully loud moans.  


It’s a good thing the others aren’t home. Atsumu thought. He didn’t want anybody else to hear the amazing noises Hinata produced. He wanted to keep them all to himself.  


The pace grew faster and the volume of Hinata’s noises increased. The noises brought Atsumu close. His hips were beginning to grow more erratic. His breathing hitched as he saw Hinata come beneath him, sticky liquid squirting everywhere. The sight pulled him over the edge, making a few last thrusts before pulling out and collapsing next to Hinata.  


“So,” Atsumu started as Hinata reached to pick up a t-shirt off the floor to wipe down with, “that was pretty great.”  


“Yeah,” Hinata gently cleaned both of them off, “it was.” Atsumu rolled off the condom, tied it, and threw it into the trash can near the bed. The two layed there under the covers in their post orgasm glow for what seemed like an eternity. Hinata was nestled into Atsumu’s side, his head right underneath the blonde’s chin. Hinata’s fluffy hair tickled a little bit, but Atsumu didn’t mind.  


“Hey Atsumu?”  


“Yeah?”  
“This was really fun.”  


“Yeah, it was.”  


“We should go on a date sometime.”  


Atsumu was not prepared for that to come out of Hinata’s mouth. “Yeah! Yeah we totally definitely should!” The blonde practically shouted it interrupting the peaceful quiet. His face flushed red. Hinata giggled at the response.  


“Okay, goodnight Atsumu,” he said with a loving look in his eyes.  


“Goodnight Shou,” Atsumu said, pulling Hinata even closer to his chest. And that was how they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what Carpe Coles means, it basically means Seize the Dick.
> 
> I'm also on twitter Check out https://twitter.com/icy__wasabi?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @icy--wasabi


End file.
